Writer's Convention
by MaceEcam
Summary: Mace's first contest. After reading Villain's Convention, I was possessed to write this.
1. Chapter 1

_Writer's Convention:  
Opening Chapter  
By Mace Ecam_

Mace straightened his tie out for the tenth time that evening and stepped into the elevator. He was nervous. He had good reason to be nervous. He was holding his first contest ever here, and didn't want to mess it up.

He turned in the lift and looked into the mirror comprising the lift's back wall and checked himself. He had taken a page out of Ran's book and was wearing a full piece Pac-man suit, this one with real moving Pac and ghosts. As the dotes were eaten, they reappeared a few seconds later. At the moment, Pac was somewhere on his left leg.

Hmm. Maybe he should have work the Split suit after all.

He straightened his tie again. The elevator stopped, and he stepped out. Taking a left at the corner, he headed to the main showroom.

Mace entered the room and surveyed his audience. There were some familiar faces that Mace knew well, such as Ran, Samurai, and Panda, along with Neo, a writer new to the scene who quickly gained some notoriety for her "Spudken" pairing. In addition there were a few writers Mace knew only by reputation, such as kt and her father ja, who were over at the buffet talking to cpneb. Specking of buffet's...

"Note to self" Mace thought. "Never again let Captain IT near the buffet table."

Spotting Zaratan near the back talking to King in Yellow, Mace waved at him. "Smile and wave Mace, smile and wave. Plan now, revenge later."

To think it was Zaratan's fic that gave birth to the Plot Bunny that later became this fic.

Mace shook his head to clear his thoughts. He took hold of the microphone and cleared his throat. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked up at him. Even IT.

Mace began.

"Ladies, Gentlemen, and Ran"

A few polite laughs were heard. Ran scowled at the offending laughers, and it died down quickly.

Mace began again. "You may all wonder why you are here tonight. You all remember Zaratan's Villain's contest, correct?"

A few nods of yes. Most people were busy staring at his suit trying to keep track of Pac, who was currently hovering over his groin.

Oh yeah. He should have worn the Split suit.

The Emperor's new clothes would have garnered less attention then the yellow dot that was circling around his privates.

"As you all know, there are three worlds. The Real World, in which we all exist, the Fictional World, were most stories take place, and here. The Fannieverse, where writer's live. A place between fact and fiction"

Everyone had his or her attention on him now. Good.

"All writer's have the power to travel into one of the fictional realms and interact with the people their. These self insertion fics are usually looked down upon, but admit it, sometime it's fun. I bet at sometime everyone has allowed themselves to get "caught up" in a story, so to speak."

"Here here!" yelled Thomas Linguist from the seating. Slyrr, who was sitting next to him, scooted a seat away.

"Ok, enough beating around the bush. I want to hear your stories. People can come up here and tell their stories of their favorite trip to the other side. Then there will be voting. Winner gets one million dollars."

Everyone looked more interested.

Suddenly one of Mace's accountants rushed from off screen and whispered in Mace's ear.

"WHAT?" Mace yelled. The accountant whispered some more, then ran off. Mace turned to the crowd.

"It would seem that MaceCo can't afford to pay that much money, what with all the lawsuit's for copyright infringement we are currently facing. Very well then, winner get's to appear in K/R vs. Kigo and argue for a pairing of their choosing. Now then. Any volunteer's?"

At first there weren't any, then slowly a hand raised from the crowd...

TO BE CONTINUED...

CONTEST RULES:

1. People shall select characters to interact with in the "Mace's Contest of Self Insertion" thread.  
2. Each character can only be used once. Characters that have already been used may still be in a fic, the focus just can not be on them (however, there are some loopholes. You can choose "Team Possible" and write about both Kim and Ron even if Kim by herself has already been chosen. The same applies to Drakken and Shego also, and to Sr. and Jr.).  
3. Like the name of the contest says, all entries must be self-insertion. This can be interacting with the characters, fighting them, anything really. Just try not to be "Kim and Ron's best friend since pre-k that was never mentioned before for any reason."  
4. Here's the fun part. Writer's can do this in teams if they want, but both people must be in the story.  
5. All entries must be submitted to me by 11:59 pm August 17. Voting will then be done by August 30. Send all entries to me, and they will be posted to my story entitled "Writer's Convention" (yes, it is a parody of Zaratan's "Villain's Convention). Voting will be done through a poll on my profile.  
6. No length limit, but try to keep it a single chapter. Also there are no limit's on what is allowed other than T+ rating at most.  
7. Have fun.


	2. Neo Frugal Lucre

"I have a story," Neo the Saiyan angel said as she hesitantly raised her hand

**Writer's Convention-Frugal Lucre-By Neo the Saiyan angel**

"I have a story," Neo the Saiyan angel said as she hesitantly raised her hand. Everyone turned to look at her, and she got more than a little nervous. Her face turned bright red and she tried to shrink out of the attention, but Mace called for her to come back.

"Wait! I need someone to start. Otherwise, I'll have to give refunds and I already spent the money."

"She doesn't have to if she doesn't want to," Samurai Crunchbird said, his hand resting on the handle of his sword.

"Nah. Thanks, Samurai, but I think I can tell it…if you guys don't laugh too much at me."

"Laugh at you? Why would we do that? Laugh _with_ you, sure, but at? Nuh-uh," Ran said.

"Mhm. Mufmnk memt," Captain IT added through a mouthful of cheese.

"Okay. Here it goes. I remember it like it was just yesterday…" Neo said, letting the end of the sentence fade as a cheesy movie effect began to take hold. It clearly indicated a flashback, which elicited groans from several of the audience members who knew about her love of flashbacks. The process was interrupted when the doors to the room burst open, revealing none other than Pharaoh Rutin Tutin.

"I am SO sorry that I'm late! SOMEONE-" he sent a glare at Mace, who just gave a guilty smile in return along with a shrug "-sent my invitation to my mother instead of me. Did I miss anything?"

"I was just starting a flashback to that time when I had my most memorable encounter with a KP character in the Fannieverse. Anyway, it seems like it was just yesterday…"

_-:-:-:Flashback:-:-:-_

"_Do I have to?" a girl with frizzy brown hair and glasses with red frames whined._

"_Yes, Neo," Mace said for the fiftieth time. "You signed the contract. There's nothing either of us can do about it." Mace holds up a piece of worn paper that has writing that would make chicken scratch seem legible._

"_I don't remember signing anything…" She reached for the paper with her tiny hands, only to find that she was too short to reach it. Mace started to play keep away at that point, lowering the paper just to lift it out of her reach when she jumped to grab it. After a few minutes of messing with her, a gong started to sound in the distance._

"_What's that?" Neo said, her attention temporarily drawn away from the paper Mace was now hastily shoving into his pocket._

"_That's the signal," Mace said. He started pushing Neo toward a Roman-style arena that had just randomly appeared in the background for no apparent reason._

"_Wait. How'd that get there?" she asked, pointing at the arena. "And how in the world did it get to this point?"_

"_That's there because we took advantage of KPverse physics and transported it here. Also, we couldn't rent it for more than an hour." Mace's accountant, who had just arrived in his car, caught the end of what Mace had said and whispered something into his ear as he walked by them. "Okay. Never mind. We only have it for ten minutes. And as for why you're fighting? Next time, if you start up a bit of rambling and get into a match with this guy, you might want to make sure you aren't out in public."_

"_Darn it! People were watching?"_

"_Let's just say this: going catatonic during a fight is never going to work for you."_

_Neo snapped her fingers and started to rant. "Now why can't I ever win? Huh? You'd think someone would be affected by a plushie's meaningless near-death or the suicide of poor Patata, but noooo. No one cares about-"_

"_Whoa, Neo, save it for the fight," Mace cut her off, his hands covering his ears. "If you go on like that, you might have a chance. But if Patata committed herbicide, then what's that?" He pointed to a potato that was sitting next to the Drakken plushie, who was covered in bandages._

"_Who, Patato? That's Patata's cousin."_

"_Riiiight. Well, anyway, good luck." Somehow, without her noticing, they had walked into the arena. Before she could do anything, Mace ran back into the tunnel they had entered the main area in and shut the gate. Neo gaped at the man as he ran off yelling, "Good luck!"._

_Glancing around the large, stone arena, Neo recognized several faces. She saw Shego holding what looked to be Polaroid pictures while talking with an evil smirk to Drakken and Motor Ed, both looking nervous beyond belief and occasionally glancing at each other. KT, Akinyi, and Joss were talking with cpneb about something or another while Mace, who ran all the way to the bleachers in record time, was eyeing them while being harassed by Kigo and Rongo, both of which seemed to be threatening each other with ropes with K/R looking on from a good distance away. Seeing the rope made Neo feel a bit ill, but she continued to scan the arena for anyone that might be willing to help that wasn't busy. _

_Zaratan was typing furiously on his computer, having used numerous extension cords to get it into the coliseum, while Ran was debating with whitem over something called a tearable ring. Or maybe it was a terrible ring? Samurai and Whisper had gotten into a deep discussion with JA and Mrs. Dr. Possible about the evils of 12-year-old children. Captain IT, Pharoah Rutin Tutin, and GhostWhiter had just started on their 142nd verse of '99 Bottles', which left Thomas Linquist and yvj sitting a short distance away wondering how 43 extra bottles had suddenly appeared on a 99 bottle shelf. Kwebs, Slyrr, and CajunBear73 were all trying to convince xXxSunEntwinedxXx to put the doll down while Anabri took notes on the insanity, keeping one eye on the plot bunnies that were running rampant while cpneb's angels were distracted._

_Neo was just starting to wonder if she had fallen asleep on her laptop again when the gate across from her started to go up. A shiver went up her spine as a familiar voice started to echo from the dark corridor. Most of the people in the audience put in earplugs at this point, and Drakken started to panic, looking for a pillow or something to try to block out the noise that still haunted his nightmares._

_A terrible, droning voice echoed from the corridor, becoming louder as the source became closer. Neo started to visibly shake as the figure stepped into the light of the coliseum. To most, he would look just like an average Joe with really, really cheap clothing and a slight problem with body hair. However, as nearly everyone present knew, he was a horribly dangerous man. For while he looked like an average man, he had the ability to talk on and on like no other. He can cause strokes in the elderly, burst eardrums in those with sensitive hearing, and make people go comatose with prolonged exposure._

"_Hiya, everybody!" the dreaded Frugal Lucre said, waving his hand around the stadium with a large smile on his face. Most of the people ducked behind their seats, too afraid to make eye contact with him. Lucre then noticed Neo standing out in the open and started walking toward her. "Hey, I know you! I was talking to you a few days ago. I was getting a bit worried when you curled up into a ball and started having the bubbly things come out of your mouth, but I figured that you were doing some sort of performance and I was right, wasn't I? Huh? I mean, you _really_ had me going with the whole twitching thing and…"_

_Neo was having a very hard time not curling into a ball right then and there. She was scared out of her mind at the horrible little man in front of her. Her Drakken plushie and Patato were hiding under the blanket in the corner of the round arena and seemed to be shivering in fear while Nekomancer was busy licking her paws. Even covering her ears didn't drown out the rambling of the insane villain. Eventually, she gave up trying to get close enough to hit him or something and went for her blanket. Unfortunately for her, the Drakken plushie and Patato were busy smoking under it. The Drakken plushie had a goofy smile on his face. Neo quickly put two and two together and realized that they weren't shivering with fear earlier._

"_Drakken plushie! Patato! You sons of-"_

_-:-:-:Flashback Ends in a Flurry of Flames:-:-:-_

"ARGH! Who just-" she turned to yell at who had just flamed her to find herself face-to-face with three BE4000's. "I'm sorry! I realize it's a boring story but-" Neo stopped cowering when she found them holding a roasted plot bunny carcass with the ends of their weapons.

"You were bitten by a plot bunny," KT said simply.

"…oh. Uh, thanks. Sorry. That happens a lot."

"You know, I would have thought that the whole 'extension cord' bit would've pointed it out," Zaratan said.

"…or the fact that I didn't jump down to save you," Samurai said.

"Or the fact that I actually paid money to rent a coliseum," Mace said. He grimaced a little and grabbed his leg.

"And what was with that bit about cowering because of Lucre? How could ANYONE be afraid of that convenience store clerk villain wannabe?" asked Ran. Behind him, Mace was wrestling with his pants. Apparently, his suit was suffering a little malfunction and Pac-man was trying to eat his knee.

"Plot bunnies make you do crazy things," cpneb said, shivering at the memory of his last encounter with the dreaded creatures.

"…so did I get ANY of my story out?"

"We know Frugal Lucre's involved somehow. And that you pass out whenever he rants," Pharaoh Rutin Tutin said. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go make a call…" He went to the corner of the room and started to dial a number on his cell phone.

"I guess I'll just start from the beginning then," Neo sighed. The flashback effects once again took hold, though this time most attention had been directed toward Mace, who was now rolling around on the stage.

_-:-:-:Flashback:-:-:-_

_Neo had been sent on an errand to Smarty Mart in order to obtain several items that she really didn't care about. Milk, bread, cheese, pizzas…generic store stuff. She had been given coupons, things that she usually didn't bother with. However, with food prices being the way they were, she did see the necessity of them._

_She stood in the lines like everyone else, though she seemed to be the only one to notice the whining noise that was echoing through the store. As she got closer to the checkout, the annoying noise seemed to get louder. She eventually got to be a couple of people away from the cash register when she finally managed to place where the noise was coming from: it was the checkout guy, though the source was still unidentifiable. Thick eyebrows sat above beady black eyes and an annoying smile which never seemed to fade. The complete lack of a chin was creepy, but even creepier was the fact that he had yet to take a breath. The entire time Neo had been watching him, he had kept his mouth moving. It suddenly struck her when she was the next in line for checking out that the whining noise she had noticed earlier was his voice. The rambling kept going, even though he had switched the person he had been talking to, and the tone was so oblivious to everything that it made her teeth grind together just to try to offset the mood._

"…_and then it was mayo! Why mayo? I don't know! And the butter was cheaper. I don't get it. If the price is lower, then-"_

"_I have these coupons-"_

"_Oh! Coupons! You know, that's just a trick from the companies to try to get the consumers to buy their things. They don't _really_ save you money. No! Of course not! It's all a ruse to try to get more mullah out of the consumer. A complete and total sham!"_

"_Shouldn't you scan these so I can-"_

"_And the packaging! That's a waste of money right there. What they should do is just pile it into barrels or something and have the customer bring their own buckets."_

"_For toothpaste?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Now about those coupons…"_

"_That brings us to the idea of-"_

"-toilet paper."

_-:-:-:Flashback Ends Due to Reality Interrupting:-:-:-_

"Say what?" Neo asked as she snapped out of her flashback.

"Toilet paper shouldn't exist. I mean, just think of all of the paper in magazines that could be used instead," a voice said from PRT's cell phone.

"Oh no…you didn't…" Neo said, her face going pale as she recognized the voice on the other end.

"Oh yes I did," PRT said with a wicked smirk, "and it's on speaker."

"Just think of all the money that's wasted on that stuff. The economy's in shambles and. You know why? It's not because of the oil companies, oh no. It's the newspapers. All of the ink and the paper, not to mention the rubber bands and the gasoline…and you can't forget the people that deliver them. That's a waste if I ever saw one."

"Why…?" Neo said, her eyes twitching and her mouth starting to foam slightly.

"Neo? Are you okay?" asked Samurai.

"Then you have to think of all of the money that's wasted on digging up coal and all of that stuff. If you need material to build a house, why not just take it from another house? It's not like anyone's going to be missing a second layer of glass for their window. Or how about doing the laundry? All of that water that could be saved by hanging your clothes out during a rainstorm. You know, you could probably conquer the world if you found a way to control the weather. Hey, that's it! Why don't you steal a weather maching, fly it to Canada after sucking up a lake, and then try to take it over with a hailstorm or something like that. Or…or how about using water from a toxic waste filled lake to make it snow and create evil snowmen to take out whoever made them. Oh, wait, that wouldn't work, 'cause then they'd be coming after you! Anywho, if that doesn't work, there could always be a death ray. Get the lights shining, all of the world being all scared and such, then make it go 'boom!'. Then the world would be like 'oh no' and…"

PRT hung the phone up, having reached his own limit for what he could take. Around the room, people were in various stages of the Kübler-Ross grief cycle. Most were denying the fact that their brains had just been thoroughly raped by Lucre's rant. Samurai had gotten to the second stage of anger and had pulled his sword on PRT, demanding to know why he had done something so heinous. Ran was attempting to convince himself that it hadn't been Lucre talking, that it had been Drakken after he'd gone on a bender and that what he was talking about was actually relevant to something. There didn't seem to be anyone at the stage of depression, though 'Neb's Angels had somehow managed to get to the stage of acceptance, as had GhostWhiter and Zaratan. Captain IT, Mace, and Whisper from the Shadow had been completely oblivious to the entire ordeal, having been focused on saving Mace from his pants. As for Neo? She had skipped all of the stages and had immediately passed out on the floor at the mention of the weather machine. Drooling and twitching seemed to be all that she was capable of at the moment.

"Good gracious, man, you killed her!" Mace yelled from the stage at PRT. "I can't afford to be sued right now!"

"Relax," PRT said as he checked Neo's pulse. "She just seems to have gone into shock. She really does go catatonic whenever Lucre rants, doesn't she?"

"Don't worry, I know how to fix this," GhostWhiter said. He then pulled out Neo's Drakken plushie, a potato, and her blanket from behind his back.

"Where'd you get those?" asked Zaratan.

"The Internet," GW replied smoothly. "Now then, this is what you do." GhostWhiter then tucked the potato under one of her arms, the Drakken plushie under the other, and covered her with her blanket. "There. Now she'll be fine." For some reason that should be obvious to anyone that has listened to her ramble, most of the people present agreed.

"Now that that's taken care of, who wants to be next?" asked Mace. He was now sans pants, instead having 'borrowed' the tablecloth from a table while the Pac-man figure roamed the pants, threatening any who approached with pain.


	3. Thomas Linquist Bonnie

Mace,

**Writer's Convention-Bonnie-By Thomas Linguist **

Mace quickly pulled on a new pair of pants. He had left the meeting as quickly as possible after his pants had malfunctioned, and now here he was back in his room a few floors away. He had left the ballroom in disrepair as several of his hench- I mean servants to clean up the mess.

After changing into a new shirt, he shook his head in shame. Somehow each of his suits except this one had eventually malfunctioned. Perhaps it was fate he thought as he completed pulling on the jacket of the Split Suit.

Now fully dressed, he returned to the ballroom and entered it just in time to see Thomas Linguist begin to tell his story. Glancing over at Neo to make sure she was ok, he was pleasantly surprised to see she had fully awakened and was sitting there watching as Thomas made his way up the stairs, his cane tapping on the floor. Mace sat down next to Neo just as Thomas began...

Kim and Ron walked into Bueno Nacho, holding hands and chatting about the events of their day. Each was filling in the other on the news of time spent apart. There weren't many of them, but they did have some separate classes, and those periods were torture

to the young couple. Despite spending more time with each other than their own

families, the teenage heroes dreaded that time when they had to say good night

and part.

After ordering, they sat at their booth once more. Rufus went from tray to

tray, nibbling on each meal. Every now and then, laughter would drift from

that table, and fellow patrons would turn and smile. One in particular looked

fondly at the trio.

A small, balding man with glasses and a mustache was sitting at a back table.

He was observing the people around him and occasionally made notes on a

clipboard on the table before him. The antics of the naked mole rat seemed to

fascinate him. As Kim and Ron ate and talked, the man continued to write

furiously on the paper in front of him.

The doors opened, and Felix and Monique came in, the young man pushing his

wheelchair manually, rather than drain the batteries. The beautiful young

woman dashed over to the table to speak with Kim. Felix ordered for both of

them and used the robotics built into his chair to carry the trays over to

where his friends sat. The din of conversation rose perceptibly in that area.

The man in the back just smiled all the more, with an almost proprietary look.

One page after another was quickly filled.

Wade Load made his own entrance to Bueno Nacho, getting a cherry soda at the

counter. He too sauntered over to the now crowded table. Despite his younger

age, he was immediately accepted into the group. It was rare to see him

outside of the confines of his bedroom/computer lab. As the site manager and

gadget wizard of Team Possible, he had made his own place in this company. All

of them respected Wade. Monique was still a little upset with him after the

Valentine's Day incident, but she had decided not to hold a grudge.

The balding man with the glasses looked at the table. Yes, just about

everyone was here. Only one person was missing. When she arrived, it would be

time. After the initial contact was made, there would be no turning back. This

was the way things had to be, there was so much to be put onto the papers in

front of him.

At last, Bonnie came into the fast food hangout. She slid a contemptuous look

across the other teens and bought a salad. She sat at a table by herself, as

far from the gaiety as possible.

The man stood up from his seat, and tucking the clipboard under an arm, he

picked up a cane and walked over to the table of friends.

"I beg your pardon, ladies and gentlemen. I just wanted to come over and

speak with you all. I have followed the adventures of Team Possible for quite

some time now." He looked shyly down at his shoes. When he met their eyes

again, he had regained some of his composure. "My name is Thomas, and I just

wanted to thank you for being my inspiration."

Kim Possible tucked a loose strand of her long red hair behind her ear. She

searched her memory, but could not place him among all of the people she had

met in four years of rescues and espionage. Granted, that was a large number.

Yet, there was something vaguely familiar about him at the same time, as if he

had been in the background, unseen until now. "Do I know you, uh,

Thomas?"

"No, but I have been there from your first missions, and even before. Your

lives have consumed hours of my time." A somewhat embarrassed grin came over

the man's face. "There are more of us out there than you know, eagerly

awaiting the next chapter in your lives. At this place and time, you still

have so much ahead of you. We have seen and chronicled all of it, in all of

its possibilities." Thomas pointed to the clipboard that he carried.

"Each of you embodies the ideals that we, the Keepers of the Story would

like to see in ourselves and our fellow man."

"Excuse me," Ron Stoppable interjected. "the 'Keepers of the Story'?"

A puzzled look came over his normally cheerful face. "I don't get it. What

story?"

By now all eyes were on the stranger. He wasn't very unusual. He stood five

feet, three inches in height, had a short fringe of dark hair and wore a

simple outfit of black slacks with a white golf shirt. His manner was rather

shy, but there was a look of unending curiosity behind his eyes.

"It is your story, Mr. Stoppable. There are many of us out there who trade

the tales of your adventures, loves, losses and victories. From your

childhoods to the possible futures of you all, the basic themes of human life

have been explored." Thomas favored Rufus with a special smile. "You have

a special place in many of the chronicles. In them, you are understood, and

your role is recognized by so many of us."

"I said that you idealized a lot of the virtues that we would like to see

in ourselves. Felix, you represent the ability to rise above our problems to

achieve our dreams, that what seems limiting to some is freedom to another."

Kim blushed a little, remembering her initial reaction to Felix and his

chair.

"Monique, you are pure drive and energy. When others start to lose

momentum, you know what to say to build them up. You tend to speak your own

language, but you come through crystal clear." The dark girl flashed her

bright eyes at this stranger who paid her such compliments.

"Wade, you are the personification of genius, a university graduate at

twelve. You are the oracle of Team Possible, with just the right piece of

information at just the right time. The team does not function without you."

The young boy squirmed in his seat.

"Rufus, you are proof positive that diamonds and dynamite come in small

packages. In your short life, you have saved the world as surely as your human

friends. When a job needs done, size is irrelevant. Courage and heart abound

in you." Thomas reached into a pocket and produced a large chunk of swiss

cheese. He presented it with a short bow.

"Ron, there are many facets to your personality. Kim is advertised as the

girl who can do anything. You are the man who can be anything. You are friend,

hero and partner. You go from comic relief to guardian spirit in a heartbeat.

In time, you will be husband and lover." A bright red found its way to Ron's

freckled face. "Where you wind up depends on which of us tells your story

Ron, but you can write your own. A pure heart and deep devotion, that is the

stuff legends are made of."

Thomas turned to Kim Possible. He looked deeply into her emerald green eyes.

There was so much he would like to say to her, so many stories she had

whispered into his ear at night when he should have been sleeping. "Kimberly

Ann Possible, you are the driving spirit of our better angels. You chart a

course of righteousness, always fighting the good fight for those who can't.

For you, all things can and must be done, nothing can be allowed to stand in

your path, not even yourself." He took her hand, realizing it was a bold

gesture. "You are the heroine that the world needs, a person who will never

turn her back on someone in need. You will always be the role model of what is

best in each of us. We, the Keepers of the Story, thank you."

He let go of her hand, and turned to leave, when he recalled something very

important. Bonnie was sitting sullenly at her table. She had listened to

Thomas saying how great all of those other people were. She was known as the

worst kind of person, the names she had been called hurt her like physical

blows.

Thomas sat at her table, right next to the girl. He leaned his cane against a

chair behind him. He took her hand and held it tightly when she would have

pulled away. Hazel eyes met brown ones, and suddenly she felt the need to

trust this man.

"Bonnie, your story has been told many times, and occasionally without

kindness or understanding. Still, others of my kind know your true heart. You

are a hurt and tormented soul, and sometimes lash out in all directions."

Bonnie lowered her eyes in shame, but the chubby man put his fingers under her

chin, turning her eyes back to his. "You are special, too, Bonnie. Your

future doesn't have to be dark. In some of those stories, you are every bit

the heroine that Kim is. Remember that, and take heart when your tale is

written without sympathy."

With that, Thomas rose, took his cane and clipboard in hand, and left Bueno

Nacho. He had done what he had come to do. He could tell his tales now with

good will.


	4. MaceEcam Drakken

Debt to Pay

**Writer's Convention-Drakken-By MaceEcam**

As the people clapped Neo leaned over to Mace and whispered in his ear.

"Did you get it?" She asked him.

"Wait and see," Was his reply to her. As Thomas walked past them back to his seat, Mace stood up to begin his way to the podium and give his story. He tripped on his own feet and lurched forward, grapping Thomas's cane to keep his balance.

"Sorry" Mace whispered to Thomas and then continued his way up the stage. Once there he cleared his throat and began his story...

Mace straightened his tie and rang the doorbell. As he waited, he rubbed the scuff of his black shoes against the black side of his suit, so that the dirt that came off would vanish on the next switch.

He hated coming here.

Drakken really had a bad taste in lairs; this one was worse then the last one. The lair was located in the ocean, in the middle OF the middle of nowhere. It was old, that was for sure, the outside walls and door covered in rust and dirt and...Mace didn't want to know what THAT was. And add in the constant erosion to the rocks it was located on from the seawater surrounding them.

PLOP

"Great" Mace grumbled to himself after the seagull had left him a present. Right. On. His. Shoulder. On the black half.

"_Just great"_ Mace hoped the suit would change before someone answered the door-

The door opened, it was Shego answering it. Mace glanced at his arm, the spot was gone. Hopefully before Shego saw it.

"Oh. It's you. What do you want?" Shego asked Mace in a deadpan voice.

"Hello Shego. How was your date with IT?" Mace asked, an insincere smile on his face. Mace knew how it went, he had to foot IT's hospital bill. Still, the date with Shego had won his allegiance, and Shego hadn't charged _that_ much.

"Never. Again" Shego replied. "Now what do you want with me? Cause if it's another date you need me to go on, then forget it."

"My business is not with you, my dear lady, but with your employer."

Shego grunted. "Come on in then." She jerked her finger toward the back of the lair. "He's in the lab working on some new doomsday device or something."

"Thank you my dear," Mace said bowing. He then made his way through the lair as Shego returned to watching TV.

Mace found Drakken bent over some device, wearing a wielding mask and working with a blowtorch on some invention or other. He walked up quietly and poked Drakken in the back.

"Gahaha" Drakken screamed, spinning on the spot and swinging the blowtorch wildly in the air. Luckily Mace, used to his clumsiness had already moved out of the way and was unharmed by the fire.

"What's the big idea?" Drakken demanded tearing the mask from his face. He spotted Mace and his face fell. "Oh, it's you. What is it?"

"Can't a man come talk with an old friend?"

Drakken snorted. "Old friend? More like business associate. And if I had it my way I wouldn't see you till the next Fannies"

"Oh come now, that hurt. What say you and I go out and have a bite to eat, catch up a little?"

"I don't think so" Drakken replied, turning to get back to work. Mace played his ace in the hole.

"Very well. Make you a deal. You come talk with me now, I'll cancel all your debts to MaceCo."

Drakken hesitated, it would be good to have those debts gone. Still...

"All right. If you will drop all the debts owed _just_ for talking with you, I'll have Shego get the hovercar warmed up and we will be on our way-"

"No need no need" Mace said clapping his hands. "I happen to have a few Transitions on me" and he reached into his pocket and pulled what looked like a red and blue top. As a panicked look appears on his face, Mace grabbed Drakken's hand and spun the top. Drakken felt the ground tear out from under him as the scenery swirled around him. The darkness of the dim lair was replaced by sunlight, as Drakken found himself once again standing on the ground. Dropping to his knees, he quickly emptied the contents of his stomach onto a linoleum floor. Only then did Drakken allow himself to look around.

The two of them had suddenly appeared across the street from a restaurant with people eating outside. They had stopped eating when the two of them had appeared and were looking at them curiously. Drakken waved at them slightly; he could only imagine what it must be like to have strangers appear out of nowhere. Especially one with blue skin, and the other dressed like Two-Face.

Drakken looked around him to try and find out where he was; in the distance he could just see the Eiffel Tower.

Paris then. Great. He didn't know any French.

Mace pointed to the building next to them; it was also a restaurant. A café which Drakken hadn't noticed till now. Drakken fell into step behind Mace and soon the two were seated under a tree drinking their coffee.

Mace broke the tension "So how's Shego doing?" He instantly regretted this though, as soon as he said it Drakken's face darkened. Not good then.

"She's been a bit moody ever since we had to team up with Possible and Stoppable."

"Ah yes, the Lowardian invasion. Fun times."

Drakken glared at him. "And that date you set her up on didn't end very well either, from what I hear."

Mace cringed. "Yes, well it didn't go well for me either. Not only did I have to pay for IT's new car, but his hospital bills as well so..."

Drakken stood up, knocking over his coffee in the process. "Looks, what is it you want exactly. I'm a very busy man!"

Mace pulled a napkin out of his jacket pocket and wiped the coffee off his pants. "Very well. I need you to have dinner with a friend of mine."

"What!" Drakken exclaimed. "Are you crazy? I'd never-"

Mace pulled the PDVI out of one of his pockets. Drakken stares at it.

"Is that what I think it is?" Drakken asked, practically salivating at the site of the device.

"Yes it is" Mace answered as the waiter brought their soup. He took a sip.

"How-how did you get that? Why hasn't GJ or Possible taken it from you?"

"Because after I took it a backwards engendered it. Made two copies and put the original back."

Drakken was flabbergasted. Why hadn't he thought of that?

"If you go with my friend, you can have it."

"DEAL!" Drakken screamed without a moment's hesitation. Mace smi-

"YES!!" screamed Neo from out in the audience, interrupting his story. A few people coughed, causing Neo to look sheepish and sink back into her chair saying "sorry!"

Mace cleared his throat and began again...

"DEAL!" Drakken screamed without a moment's hesitation. Mace smiled. "That's not the only thing I need your assistance on."

"What else?" Drakken asked a look of suspicion of his face.

"I need help," Mace pulled a scroll out of his pocket and unfurled it, "finding this."

Twenty minutes later, the two of them were back in Drakken's lair. To his credit, Drakken was able to hold his lunch in this time. Drakken called Shego over to show Mace out.

When they got to the door Mace turned and bowed to Shego. Just the Shego started sneezing.

"Oh dear. Here" Mace said handing her a napkin. She blew her noise in it and handed it back. Mace left, thankful that he had brought that sneezing powder.

Once outside with the door closed behind him, Mace let loose a smile. Today had been a success, he had completed all his goals.

He looks down at the napkin in his hand. The one with Shego's snot. Her DNA.

He had completed all his goals.

All three of them.

"And that is my story" Mace stated as he finished. It was immediately filled by loud complaints from the audence.

"Since when we're you so charming?" It asked, wiping the cheese fondue off his face with his sleeve.

"Yeah!" Zaratan demanded. "And where do you get this Transition thing anyhow?"

"We built it here at MaceCo-"

"Come on!" King in Yellow interrupted. "Where did you get the money to own this company anyway?"

"Yeah!" Several people cheered. KiY continued. "It seems like an awfully big plot hole to me!

"And what was the middle thing you wanted from Drakken?" Someone in the group demanded. "You cut out that part!"

Finally Mace had managed to get everyone to calm down. He motioned IT to come up to the stage and started walking back to his seat. As he neared his chair, he reached into his pocket and felt the receiver to the chip he had placed on Thomas's cane when he pretended to trip. He had accomplished another one of his goals today. Soon he would have all the information he needed.

Sitting down, Mace heard the sound of paper coming from his back pocket. Standing back up, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper. Written on the outside were the words: _Nice Try Mace._

Inside was the chip.

Captain IT was on the stage clearing his throat for his speech, when a string of cuss words that could have made Drakken blush purple was heard coming from the back of the room. Straining his neck, he saw that the offending language was coming from Mace. Wondering what had happened, he shrugged and stepped up to the podium.


	5. CaptainIT Shego

**Writer's Convention-Shego-By Captain IT**

Disclaimer: All characters of Kim Possible are own by Disney and Mr.Bob an Mr.Mark ( Hea guy! how about I give you half on my unheritance for Shego?)All other characters,vagabonds,thugs,geeks,hoolums,lawyers,carpitbagger,scalliwaggs,cornhuskers, missing canadians,cross-dressing okies, gun-toting'angels' and fishnet barge babes are property of their respective authors ( and they know who they are) Me no profit,me have fun. Behind blue eyes are by The Who. Resist is by Rush. Beatles own themselves and I own WATTS. This is base on the true story on how I got started in music.

Twas The Night Before The Awards

As Captain IT stepped up to the podium the mike fedback abit and the sound of a few coughs was heard. He was dressed in his usual rock outfit : black jeans, biker boot, leather vest, leather biker gloves, and a black T-shirt that say : PLOT BUNNIE BAIT ( Mace made me wear this shirt). He then notice a very pugent oder coming over from Mace.

" All right! Who had the extra helping of Killigan's haggis on the buffet line?" as he looked over to Mace who was looking about and whistling.

After fanning away the fowl stench he begin to take the audience into his world. The world of the KP rocker/writer. The world of...Captain IT.

"I would like to take you back. Back to the night before the award show."

I was alone on the stage the night before the awards. Mountains of security were outside waiting over for any attacks of sabotage that might happen. I was inside playing my acoustic guitar to a emply hall that night. The table that had the most powerful of guests sat in front of the orchestra pit. It was deck to the nines as I looked down onto it. I notice that the villains tables was off to stage left of me. I also happen to notice on the placecards the names of Drakken and Shego, as well as there dates, had the front table next to the stage.

I had a single spotlight on me as I was one stage on a stool with my guitar singing:

No one know what it's like, to be the bad man

To be the sad man, behind blue eyes

As I finsh singing there was a single applause coming from the darkness off stage. As the applause got louder I notice the person who my music was giving joy too. And there she stood, in her trademark black and green catsuit, that beautful dark raven hair, and those ever hypnotizing emerald green eyes.

" Shego, what are you doing here?"

" Just came to see where they are going to put me and my date tomorrow night. Might now just get to hear you." she said as a small laugh came to her.

" Well I'm sure hope I'm loud enough for you. I'll be sure to crank up the amps."

She smiled as looked at me curiously as she spoke enthusiastically.

"You know your a very talented person Captain."

" Thank-you Shego."

" I don't know to many people who can not only play bass, but drums and guitar as well too."

" It's a gift I guess Shego."

' But it 's a wonderful gift you have. You can share it with the whole world Captain. And not to many villians can stand here and say that too." as she stood smiling at me.

" Oh please excuse me Shego, where are my manner? Here, let me get this drum thone for you to sit on."

" Thank-you Captain."

" Your welcome Shego."

As she sat, she had the most pondering look on her face. A look like she wanted to dissect me into what made me tick.

" Where did you learn to play like that?"

" My life in music started back when I was 5 years old. My brothers all were interested in sports.

I was not sure what I want at that time. Then one night on tv I saw this music group that change my life and set me on the path to what I wanted to do?"

" Who were they?."

" The Beatles. Once I saw Ringo Starr on the drums and what he and the other were doing I knew right then what my destiny was to be. I started out with a toy drum set at age 5, then later a toy guitar with real strings. At age 12, with a little money I earn watering lawns and the help from my mom,I got my first real guitar. It was a small english made guitar that cost me 22.00, but that guitar met the world to me. I had a few lessons in my life but the rest I've learn on my own from the school of hard knocks."

"And that is how all this got started?"

' Yes Shego. All that you see here on stage started with that little 22.00 guitar out of a department store."

Shego then look down saddly at the floor."You know, if I had your talent maybe I wouldn't have been as evil as I turned out to be."

" I never thought you was all that evil. In fact your beauty inspired me to write two songs about you. In a greek myth they say their was a woman whos beauty launched a thousand ships.When I looked into your eyes Shego, they launched a thousand words.

Shego head then pop up and smiled at Captain IT with a single tear in her eyes.

" Oh thank-you Captain, how sweet of you to say that."

"Well I say what I feel Shego and write what I feel too,but with music."

It was then that Shego notice a peculiar look on Captain's face.

" Say, wouldn't people and your date say something about you and me sitting here together?"

"Do you have any idea how many dates I had? I can have any grobbling idiot of a man I want out there and I'm not sure about my relationship with Drakken at all. But I'm comfortable around you. You kind, funny,polite,well mannered, and you don't take avantage of me. I really like that."

I just looked at her and shrug a little.

" Thanks Shego, that's nice coming you."

Shego than looked into my eyes.

" Please Captain, don't ever change." she said as she gave me a small peck on my cheek.

" Never Shego...never."

We sat in silences for a few moment as I pick back up my guitar. Then Shego put her head on my shoulder and looked far off while I played another song. She stared off as if she was in a dream trance while I sang:

I can learn to resist

Anything but temptation

I can learn to co-exist

With anything but pain

I can learn to compromise

Anything but my desires

I can learn to get along

With all the things I can't explane

I can learn to resist

Anything but frustration

I can learn to persist

With anything but aiming low

I can learn to close my eyes

To anything but injustice

I can learn to get along

With all the things I don't know

You can surrender

Without a prayer

But never really pray

Pray without surrender

You can fight

Fight without ever winning

But never ever win

Win without a fight

I can learn to resist

Anything but temptation

I can learn to co-exist

With anything but pain

I can learn to compromise

Anything but my desires

I can learn to get along

With all the things I can't explane

She then lifted her head and looked at me with tears in her eyes.

" That was really beautiful what you just played."

" Thank-you Shego."

" You know Captain, It's a shame we didn't pick each other for award dates."

' Well let's wait a couple of days till this whole affair is over with then we can meet somewhere. Maybe over some coco-moo."

Shego just sat there and giggled at me.

" Sure Captain, I'd like that."

" Then it's a date, well, I don't think you really want to call it that then."

" Let's just call it a get together, ok?"

"Ok, that will work."

" Great, it's a date then."

" Sure it's a...hea! wait a minute."

Shego was laughing out loud when I just realize I 'd just been doop by her. All can can do was just shake my head and laugh with her. She smile back at me as I looked into her eyes.

" Tomorrow night Shego, I'm going to play like I'm personally performing just for you."

" You would do that for me?"

"Sure, what are good friends for?"

She gave me another peck on the cheek Then she start to unbutton the top part of her suit. My eyes was getting wider as sweat was dripping down me.

" Um Shego? Isn't it a little to early in this relationship for that?"

When she pull back the top of her suit I realize all she had under in was a black t-shirt. But on the black t-shirt bought tears and big smile to my face as to what it said. In bold green lettering it said:

WATTS

NO. #1 FAN

At that moment I felt all that wanted to become has come full circle.


	6. Whitem Kim Possible

I have a feeling that my entry here might be grounds for deletion, but let's just try it anyway

**Writer's Convention-Kim Possible- Whitem**

As IT finished his story there was polite applause, it seemed they like Mace had a hard time believing that Shego could be that..._nice._ Still, there was still the distinct possibility that that particular Shego was from one many different universes in the KP fandom. As the next writer made his way up, many sat up straighter in their chairs. For this writer was the one, the only (till I get that cloning machine working), Whitem.

He spoke.

Holding back at first, I sat there looking at her with a sense of awe, and I'll admit that I was feeling a bit nervous. I mean, she said to me, "Tell me everything. Trust me, it will help." I looked deep into her green eyes and felt a strength that I never thought I had before. I mean, I hadn't dealt with this kind of thing in a very long time, and I had been feeling like an emotional wreck.

"What about…?" I started to say, and a pair of dainty yet strong fingers lay themselves on my lips, keeping me from saying anymore.

"No one will bother us here. I promise."

Looking around where the two of us were sitting, I recognized it all. From the old ratty couch we were sitting on, to the childhood picture of her and her best friend, now boy friend. I couldn't believe it when she had approached me, asking me what was wrong.

I never thought she had really cared that much for me, but this red headed hero immediately knew that something was wrong. She knew I was feeling down, and that something terrible had happened in my life. She talked me into coming here, and now I sat across from a true hero who had saved the world numerous times, and now she was here… ready to help me. ME!

And now as she looks directly at me, I feel a bit stronger, and I'm ready to tell her everything.

…x x x x…

"Well… it all started on Thursday the 31st, when I took Harli to the Vet. I knew that her time was getting short, but I will spare you the details of why I knew this. After the vet looked at her, he told me that he agreed that it was finally time.

"I originally said I would have it done the next week, most likely on Wednesday. I made the appointment, and went home. That evening I thought more about what the Vet told me, that something might happen at almost anytime that would make things worse for both me and her. I made a decision to have it done the next day.

"That evening, I spent as much time as I could with Harli. Playing with her, telling her how much I cared for, and loved her. I would sit on the cement patio, lift her front paws, and she would place her chin on her paws and look right into my eyes. She just seemed to have so much life left in her, but I knew something that she didn't, and her life could become an almost living Hell.

"I kept telling myself that this was for the best for her, and that if I waited any longer, there could be much suffering. I just did not want her to suffer… at all. The next day I again tried to spend more time with her before I took her to the vet.

"As I walked Harli into the Vet's office on her leash, I had a bit of a morbid thought, and briefly thought of the movie "The Green Mile" and said to myself, _Dead Dog Walking_. I didn't laugh.

"We go into a small room back behind where we had never gone before, and waited for less than 5 minutes. The vet and an assistant walked in, and I immediately noticed that the assistant had brought in a box of tissues and set them down on the empty chair next to me._ Nice touch… They've definitely done this before._

"Almost immediately Harli recognizes the Vet, as she had sort of gotten to know him, and what he represented: Shots, things stuck in her ear, and in other places she really didn't like. I then said to the vet, "Please tell me that this is the right decision?" He said that he would have actually done this a little sooner. Harli shied away, and moved underneath my chair.

"It's OK…" I said quietly, and was able to gently pull her out the front of the chair. She lay down on the floor, facing away from me, and resigned herself to staying there, and not making things difficult. I placed my hand on her back, off to the side, to help lend her comfort and to tell her that I was still there.

"The Vet had a small electric razor in his hand which he used to remove a small patch of hair on her leg to help him see the vein. He cleaned the skin, and I thought to myself, _That's not really needed, is it?_

"The Vet inserted the needle and began to inject a blue liquid. About two-thirds of the way through, Harli took a deep breath, and about a second later she completely relaxed under my hand. It was at this point that something a little strange happened. It was as if that small room had gone completely silent. I could hear nothing at all, and no one seemed to be moving.

"This lasted for maybe 2 seconds, and then the Vet took his stethoscope from around his neck, checked one side of Harli, and then the other. He looked up and said, "And we're at peace." For this entire time I never once removed my hand from Harli's side.

"He then removed Harli's collar, and handed it to me, saying that I could stay there with her for a bit if I wanted, but told him that I would rather just go. It was at this point the numbness had started.

"I then walked out of the room, carrying the empty collar and leash, to the front desk. There was a couple there waiting for something, and I couldn't help but wonder if they knew why I was carrying this.

"I went to the counter to pay, and just as the receptionist was taking care of things, I saw that the couple had been waiting for their own dog to be brought out. Apparently they had been on vacation or something, and they were now picking up their beloved pet. You would think this would be a hard thing for me to watch, two people being reunited with their pet, but it actually helped me a bit. I was surprised that I was able to ask them if their dog was a German Short Hair, which he was.

"I just couldn't help thinking what a scene that must have been; A reunion of a family being watched by another who was standing with an empty leash in hand. It was at this point that I could feel the tears starting to well in my eyes. I didn't lose it until I sat down inside my pickup, and I bawled my fool head off for the entire short drive home."

…x x x x…

After I finished telling my story, I could see Kim's green eyes looking at me with nothing but compassion and caring. Her eyes were moist, on the brink of unleashing their own torrent.

"Oh whitem…" Kim said, and her voice caught in her throat. She held her arms out, and I shied away a bit at first, but she just beckoned me into her hug. We sat for a good long while just holding onto each other.

"I miss her so much Kim." I said into her hair.

"I know you do…I know you do."

…x x x x…

Kim Possible may have saved the world on numerous occasions, and helped people across this entire planet we call Earth, but somehow she found the time to listen to me. ME! A lonely writer who enjoys writing Kim Possible Fan Fiction.

Thank-you Kim… Thank-you for listening.

The End…

Yes, this is exactly how everything occurred. I still feel lonely for Harli at times, but now it's more with a sense of fondness, instead of sadness. I would like to shout out a HUGE Thank-You to everyone who gave me Well-Wishes on the forum. It helped me tremendously to get through a hard time.

I sincerely hope this story doesn't get deleted.

The applause was tremendous as Whitem finished and moved to sit down. Mace walked up to the stage and began.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the stories have now all been told. There will be a short voting period (not that short, 2 weeks!) for you to express you views before the winner is announced."

A/N: _Well guys, that's it on the entries. Go vote and come back here for the Finale! _

_I would like to give a special thanks to everyone who helped out with this fic, and all who entered it. The poll for voting will be found on my profile very soon. Thank you all, and good luck._


	7. Team Possible Anabri

"Wait! Please wait!" A voice could be heard yelling from outside the ballroom. The door burst open and in stumbled Anabri. She was sopping wet, covered in mud and had trigs and leaves in her hair.

To say she made an entrance was an understatement.

"Sorry I'm late everybody! I hit a storm on my way here. It's not too late for my story is it?"

Mace cleared his throat. "Actually my dear I am afraid you are too late. All the stories are done and the voting is almost over. So maybe better luck next ye-" He was interrupted from his speech by several dozen angry glares, and from the look of tears in Anabri's eyes.

"B-but" she stuttered, "I worked so hard!"

"I'm sorry, but rules are rules"

"Mace, can I talk to you back stage for a minute?" Neo asked Mace, standing up.

"Why of course," he replied moving behind the curtain with her. Suddenly the audience heard screaming, causing them to job in their seats.

"No no alright just stop hitting me and-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! Why? Why would you shove your poking stick up there? Why? My leg doesn't go that –"and here the audience heard a loud CRACK, causing many of them to cringe. "OH THE UNDYING PAIN! NOTHING COULD POSSIBLY HURT WORSE-Wait, what's that…no. No! Not the potato! Anything but the potato!"

And then the screaming stopped. Neo skipped out and returned to her seat. A moment later Mace limped out, his suit torn and his face covered in bruising. He was bleeding from the mouth.

He got to the mike and spoke. "I have decided to allow Anabri's entry." This was followed by loud cheering from the crowd, which made Mace flinch as he headed back to his seat.

Anabri stood at the stage, and began.

**Writer's Convention-Team Possible-By Anabri**

The head person of Disney channel groaned, and placed his head into his arms.

_How could this have happened?_ he thought miserbably, _We gave the fans what they wanted, but do they stop? NO! Our inbox is jammed with __their__ emails, they are all over the internet, and they actually caused ratings to go down by thirty percent!_ There was only one thing to do: call for his top assainst.

"MARK!" he screamed. A second later, a stout man in his mid-thirtes came rushing through the door.

"Yes, Mr. Allen?" Mark asked, bringing his self to full height, which wasn't very impressive.

"Mark, this needs to be stopped," Mr. Allen said in a low voice, turning around to face his assainst.

Mark knew good and well what he was talking about. Allen had been talking about it all week.

"What are we going to do?" Mark asked hesiantly.

"What _can_ we do?" said a fustrated Allen, "It's impossible. It's unstoppable. The show has over eighteen millions hits on Google. _They_ have over a millon hits. Their stupid emails have been jamming our inbox, _both of them_, and to top it all off, our ratings have gone down by thirty perent!" by this time, Allen was standing up, and pacing around the dark room where everything at Disney channel was montitored.

Mark gulped. He hadn't seen Allen this upset since... the first time.

"Well, why don't we just give them what they want?" Mark suggested quietly. Allen froze in mid-step, and an evil smile formed on his face.

"Mark," he began, "You're a **GENIUS!** We will give them what they want! We'll set up an ad, advirtise it tonight, and air it next week!"

Mark didn't make a sound. He didn't like the tone in Mr. Allen's voice, and the look on his face would make anyone think that he kicked kittens.

"Now," Allen said suddenly, "I need to go, um, visit a friend. You're in charge until I return."

Mark nodded and did what he was told.

Allen watched him go and wickedly smiled. "This time, Kim Possible will be stopped."

**One week and a day later: Somewhere in Louisiana**

"I can't believe I missed it!" Briana exclaimed over the phone to her best friend, Tabor.

Tabor sighed. "Look, it will probably play again. If it makes you feel any better, I missed it too."

"I know, I know," Briana said, "Hey, I have to go ok?" She really didn't have to go, she just couldn't bring herself to listen to this.

"Alright, bye," Tabor said, before hanging up. Briana stared at the phone for a moment, before tossing to the side and falling on the couch in defeat.

Briana couldn't believe that the world never seemed to be fair to her. She _knew _that she was a little on the unlucky side. She had had her fair share of falls, mistakes, and embrassing moments. A black cat had came out of _nowhere_ and had ran right in front of her and her father, for crying out loud! But out of all the things that had happened to her, this had to be by far the worse.

Briana had missed a new episode of Kim Possible.

**One week and a Day Ago**

**"Ahhhhhhh!" **the screamed echoed through the living room. After it contiuned three more times, the father of the screamer rushed into the living room.

"Briana, what's wrong?" he worriedly asked. Briana just simply pointed at the t.v screen and screamed again. Her dad walked over to the t.v and saw what she was screaming about.

_Do you want more Kim Possible?_ the t.v annoucer asked, surrounded by characters from the show. _Then look no further! Tune in next Saturday at 6/5 central on Disney channel!_ As the promo went out, Briana screamed again.

_How can such a young girl scream so loud?_ her dad thought, wincing.

"Dad!" Briana yelled, just fully realizing that he was there.

"CanyoubelievethatKimPossibleisgoingtogetnewepisodes? Imeaneveryonewassouncertainbutnow-"

Briana was a very fast talker, espically when she got exicted. But when she saw her dad's face, she quickly fell silent.

"Briana," he started off slowly, "I'm afraid you're gonna have to miss it."

Briana stared at him in shock, all of her exictement quickly fading.

"Why!" she exclaimed, "It's not like we're-" Briana stopped again as she realized what her dad was talking about. Her dad saw his daughter's expression and he knew that she remembered.

"I'm sorry Briana," he said softly, "But we have to go to the wedding."

"But dad," she protested, even though she knew it was no use. Her dad already promised his sister that he, Briana, and Briana's brother would be there two months ago. She was even one of the bridesmaids!

"Fine," she murmbered, hanging her head in defeat. Her dad patted her sypthetically on the back before walking away.

**Present Time**

Briana was alone. Her dad was at Wal-mart with her brother, and wouldn't be back for another two hours. She was bored and lonely. There was nothing on t.v, she had already talked to her friends three times _each_ that day, and her DVR, ironically enough, had broken the night before the new episode of Kim Possible premired.

"Gosh, I really wish there was a way that I could see that episode right now," she said to herself. She pondered that for a moment, before jumping off of the couch in realization.

_Man, why am I so __stupid?_Briana scolded herself, _I can just watch it on Youtube!_ Without wasting another second, Briana ran into the kitchen, where her dad's labtop sat. She jumped onto the chair, and turned it on.

"Come on, come _on_," Briana murmered to the labtop, thankful that no one was around to hear her.

PING!, the computer beeped, signaling that it was finished loading. Briana smiled, and clicked on the internet icon. Once it loaded, Briana typed into the search bar, and pressed go. Once _that_ loaded up, Briana realized that she didn't know the name of the episode. Sighing, she mimized Youtube, and brought another internet page up, this time going to . She expected that Kim Possible would be one of the shows at the top of the screen, now that it was getting new episodes. It wasn't. Briana, thinking that they hadn't had the time to add it yet, didn't worry about it. She clicked on the show schedules and went back to yesterday. No Kim. She frowned, and made sure that she was on the right date. She was. She searched the page again. No new episode listed. In fact, there was no Kim Possible on the schedule grid at all. Telling herself that it was just a glitch, she went to Disney XD to see if it was there. Just like the schedule, there was no Kim Possible. There was no Kim Possible on the website at all, for that matter. Becoming unsure in her "just a glitch theory", she got rid of Disney, and went back to the Youtube window. Not knowing what else to do, Briana typed _New episode of Kim Possible Saturday July 19th 2008._ A few things about new episodes on July 19th, but no Kim Possible. Briana was seriously becoming worried. Just to be sure she wasn't losing it, she typed in Kim Possible. Similair to the first search, there were things about someone name Kim, and things being possible, but no _Kim Possible._

"What the heck is going on?" she asked herself. She quickly went to Google. Nothing on the show. Same with Yahoo. Nothing. Briana stared at the screen in disbelief. Kim Possible was a popular show, and even if it _hadn't_ gotten more episodes, there would be _something _about it. Just two days ago she was talking to her friends at Fanfiction about how the show had over eighteen million hits on Google.

_Fanfiction_, the word echoed in her head, before she slapped her forehead.

"Of course!" she said aloud, "I don't know where all of the other Kim Possible stuff has gone, but the _stories_ still have to be there!" She quickly got to Fanfiction and logged into her account. Her pename was simple, it was just her name backwards, _Anabri._ It didn't really matter, she had told everyone her real first name. Once she was in, she ignored the urge to check on her stories, and went to cartoons.

_Please be there_, she sliently prayed. And there it was, Kim Possible, right under Kappa Mikey and right above King of the Hill. She let out a breath of relief, and hurriedly clicked on it, paying no mind to the number next to it.

"WHAT!" Briana yelled out in shock and confusion. The page had loaded up, and the results were not what she expected.

There were only two pages of stories.

By this time, Briana had gaven up on all of her excuses of why all of the Kim Possible stuff was gone. She took a closer look at the stories to see which ones were there. The first eight, to add to Briana's worries, were all of her's. And the rest, were stories from 2002, when the show had just began. After reading the list over 6 more times, she began to think over her options.

_A: I could my email Disney and ask them what the heck is going on._

B: I could scream and run around screaming "Kim Possible has dissapeared!" She smiled to herself at that thought.

_Or C: I could just email one of the other fanfic writers and ask __them__ what's going on._

Briana decided that option C was best, and went to go email a writer. Just as she finished her email and was about to hit send, she felt a tap on her shoulder. She whirred around, and who else was standing there but Kim Possible.

Briana had been seeing a lot of werid things going on, not only in the present time, but also in the past, but this one took the cake. Kim Possible, a _cartoon character_, was standing in her kitchen.

"Y...yo... you're Kim Possible," Briana finally got out before falling out of her chair and hitting the floor, unconcious.

--

"KP, are you sure you didn't kill this kid?" Briana heard a famlilar male voice say. She slowly opened her eyes and found that she was laying on the kitchen floor, with Kim and Ron on each side of her, and Rufus, Ron's naked mole rat, standing on her stomach, looking at her with concern.

"Uh," Briana groaned. Kim and Ron's heads turned to her, with relief written all over their faces.

"Thank goodness," Kim murmbered, "Ron take Rufus, I'll help her up." Ron quickly grabbed Rufus and stuffed him back into his pocket, much to the mole rat's disliking. Kim reached out her hand to Briana, and she relanutcally took it.

"Wh-what happened?" Briana asked, once she was up on her feet. She was greeted by a horrible headache and more shock.

"You saw Kim, freaked out, and fell out of your chair unconcius for 15 minutes," Ron answered.

"But what's going on? I mean, you guys are cartoon characters, from the greatest show _ever,_ and ya'll are standing in the middle of my kitchen, and-" Briana felt dizzy and stumbled backwards, only to be caught by Kim. The chair that Briana had fallen off of was a good length off of the ground, and the kitchen floor was rock hard, _and_ she was still in shock.

"Come on, let's go discuss this in the living room, that way you can sit down," Kim said. Briana nodded, and led Team Possible into the living room. Briana plopped down into a loveseat, while Kim and Ron sat on the couch facing Briana.

After a few minutes of slience, Briana asked again, "_What's going on?"_

Kim and Ron exchanged uncertain glances, before Kim spoke.

"Before we begin anything, we first need to know your name," Kim began.

"Briana," Briana said firmly, the first thing she was able to say to the trio without having the urge to throw up.

"Briana," Kim repeated thoughtfully, "That's just like your penname at Fanfiction."

"Wait, you know about my Fanfiction acc-" Kim held up a hand, signaling Briana to silence.

Briana stared at her feet, not beliveing that Kim had shushed her. Briana looked back at the teen superhero.

It was the same person on t.v, but she looked _very_ unhappy. Not to mentiton worried. Her mouth was turned over into a tight frown, and her usually bright green eyes were dull. Briana turned her head to study Ron. He too, looked unhappy and worried, with the same facial expression as Kim.

"Yes, I know about your Fanfiction account. In fact, your Fanfiction account is how I knew how to get here." Briana opened her mouth to ask what she meant, but she quickly shut it, not wanting to upset her favorite show's main star even more than she already was. Ron, who had noticed this, shot her a quick ''thank you'' nod. Briana smiled. She knew that Ron didn't want to upset Kim anymore than Briana did.

"You might have noticed some things about our show, and how it seems to not to be able to locate, right?" Kim contiuned. Briana nodded. Kim sighed before plunging into a full ledged speech.

"I'm sure you know that a new episode of Kim Possible aired last night," Kim didn't wait for a response. "It wasn't an episode. Mr. Allen, the head person at Disney, was getting fed up with our show. He thought that we were getting _way_ too popular, and that we could effect other shows, Disney channel, and maybe even Disney itself. So, he came up with a solution: Creating a device that sends out a signal to wipe everyone's memories, in order to get rid of us once and for all."

"What!" Briana blurted out, unable to hold in her feelings any longer. Kim, to Briana's surprise, smiled.

"I'm sorry for shushing you earlier," Kim told Briana apolgetically. "I had no place to do that. I understand that this whole sitch must be a huge shock. But, I _really _need to explain." Briana nodded, feeling more at ease.

"Anyway, after our new "episode" premired, me, Ron, Rufus, and everyone else that was ever in our show was tossed into..." Kim sighed, before she and Ron said together:

"The rejection pile."

"The rejection pile?" Briana repeated.

Kim sighed again. "The rejection pile, the place where all the unwanted ideas or shows are tossed. After 24 hours, everything in there gets destroyed, and dissapers, as if it never existed."

Briana's jaw dropped in horror. "But, all the other charaters..."

"I know!" Kim yelled,

jumping to her feet, suprising, and even scaring Briana. Ron gently touched Kim's arm. Kim responded by falling back onto the couch, and dropping her head into her hands. Even though Briana couldn't see Kim's face, she could tell that she was crying.

"This is why this misson is so important," Ron began from where Kim left off, his arm around his girlfriend, sliently comforting her, "If we can't destroy the device in 90 minutes, everyone we love will be destroyed."

After a few moments of listening to Kim's muffled sobs, Briana spoke. "But... I still don't get it. I understand that the device wiped everyone who watched its memory, but what does that have to do with Fanfiction and all of the other sites?"

Kim sniffled. Ron sighed. "This device does much more than wipe people's memories, Briana. Me and Kim don't understand how, but it managed to get rid of anything that the person who watched it had to do with our show. It's almost like the device gets into you, and undoes everything that you have ever seen, written, bought, or anything else to do with Kim Possible. As for the websites, Disney uploaded the signal online, and applied it to everything _expect _for Fanfiction stories. No one but yourself can change your imagination." Ron and Briana exchanged a smile, before Ron contiuned his explantion. "So everything to do with Kim Possible is..."

"Gone." Briana finished, finally understanding the concept of the matter. "So, the device just automactically got rid of all of the things that have to with Kim Possible on the internet?"

"I guess you could say that," Ron said, "Mr. Allen had all his workers click on everything to do with our show on the internet, everything that they could find and think of, that way their memories would be wiped, and then the Kim Possible stuff would erase too. Don't ask why, the internet just works differently. Now, I **know** that you are about to ask about why the videos were erased, so I'm going to spare you some time, and just go ahead and tell you." Briana actually had no intention of bringing the videos up, but decided that that didn't need to be brought up.

"Kim and I are guessing that since most of the videos contain parts from real episodes, then Disney had the right to put the signal on them, because of the real images. As for the fan-made videos, we are thinking that all of the makers must've watched the "episode", since we couldn't find a single one."

"Sorry, but one more question: How do you know all this?" Briana asked loudly. Kim picked her head back up at this.

"Mr. Allen talks very loud," Kim said, wiping her eyes, "Everyone in the rejection pile heard him telling someone, probably his self, about his plan.

"He also must've have forgotten who was right below him," Kim managed a smile, "As soon as he finished discussing his plan, we had Wade, who had a mini wireles computer, look it up at midnight, so we could see if his plan was true. Unfortuanly, it was. Ron and I were stuck, until Wade came up with a plan. He told us that we would have to get the person whose story on Fanfiction has been posted latest. And we found you."

"But how did you _find_ m-" Briana stopped abrutly once she looked into Kim's eyes and immedaitly knew the answer.

Together they said: "Wade."

Briana should've known. Wade the super genius, who could hack into the president's most private information in just seconds.

"So you see Briana, we need you to come with us, not only to save our show, but everyone we love," Kim's eyes filled with tears again, but she quickly wiped them away.

"But my dad's coming home in an hour, and I don't have any fighting skills, and whydoyouneedmeanyway, and-" Briana voice became faster and faster, until even _she _couldn't understand herself.

"We're going to have to explain everything else on the way; we only have an hour!" Ron exclaimed, pointing at the clock. They both jumped to their feet, and before Briana knew it, Kim and Ron each had one of her wrists and pulled her into a glowing purple portal, leaving Briana with nothing to say.

--

Five minutes later in front of the Disney headquaters building

"What the heck just happened?" Briana asked as soon as they stepped out of the portal.

Kim showed her a huge watch looking device with two green buttons on her left wrist.

"I used this super spy watch that Wade invented me," she explained, pointing to the first button, "This button is the button I used for the portal. All you have to do is type in the exact location that you want to go, and you appear there in five minutes. This button," she pointed at the second button, "Is actually the real time." She pressed the button and gasped. "And it's telling us that we'd better get a move on." Without saying another word. Kim grabbed Briana and Ron's hand, and the new trio (not counting Rufus) began to hurry towards the massive building.

"So how are we going to get in?'' Briana whispered in awe. They were standing right in front of the building, staring at the words : **DISNEY CREATIONS** plastered above the double doors.

"Easy," Kim shrugged, "The venting system."

"Alright, I know that works on the show, but you guys can't really tell me that we are going to sneak into Disney headquarters by crawling through the venting system." Briana said.

Kim and Ron just grinned and pointed toward a huge venting system located at the top right corner of the building.

Briana felt her face turn bright pink. "I stand corrected," she murmbered.

"Alright, we only have one grappling hook. Ron's going to use it first and then he'll throw it down back to us, and I'll take us up there, alright?" Kim explained. Ron nodded, already knowing the plan, and Briana nervously whispered _"yes."_

Kim took the grappling hook out of her pocket and handed it to Ron. Ron grabbed it and shot it at the the corner of the already open vent, which was probably opened from Kim and Ron sneaking out earlier. Ron and the grappling hook shot up at the vent.

_I guess all of those clumsy mistakes are only meant for the show_, Briana thought, watching Ron swing into the vent like a pro. Once he was safely inside, he tossed the grappling hook back to Kim, only to have leaned foward a bit too much, almost falling out of the vent his self.

_Ok, maybe not._

Kim easily caught the hook in a single hand. She shot it back toward the corner of the vent. Once it hooked, Ron backed up so Kim and Briana could get in. Kim wrapped her her left arm around Briana and held her tightly against her body, doing a move that she had done with Ron many of times.

"Don't move," Kim commanded to the young girl. Briana easliy obeyed, since she was too frozen in fear to do much of anything at the moment. Kim made sure that she had a tight grip on Briana before pressing a button, and shooting up toward the vent.

Briana didn't have enough time to scream. They were in the vent in a matter of seconds, ready for action. At least Kim and Ron were. Briana still felt slighty nauseous.

"Are you ok?" Kim mouthed to Briana. She slowly nodded and held up a weak thumbs up. Kim took the grappling hook and stuffed it back into her pocket, before signaling for Ron to start moving. He nodded and began to crawl, with Briana behind him, and Kim at the end.

"Alright guys, here's the plan," Kim whispered so softly that Briana could barely hear her.

"Ron, I want you to crawl back into the rejection pile and make sure that everyone is alright. Then, get Wade to connect to the surcrity camera and watch, so everyone won't freak out," Kim said.

Ron nodded and crawled away.

"Alright Briana, we're going to keep on crawling until we get right above the main control room. Then, as _soon_ as Mr. Allen leaves on his coffee break, which should be in-" Kim checked her watch, "Three minutes, then I'll knock down the vent for you. You have to slip through the vent, and turn right," Kim said, interuppting her plan to tell Briana where to turn. "And left is next."

"Anyway, you'll have to slip through the vent which is just your size, if not any bigger. Don't worry, it's not a big drop. Once you get in there, search like mad for a long black and blue device with a signal on the end. Once you grab it, _smash it_. Smashing it will undo everything that has happened."

"What if he comes back in before I find the device," Briana hoarsely whispered, feeling sicker than earlier knowing that she had such a huge task, "What should I do then?"

Don't worry," Kim reassured her, "If he comes back in, I want you to stall until you find the device. Once you see it, you are going to sign to me and Ron. It's simple: just blink rapidly three times and hold up three fingers. When Ron and I see it, I'll fall through the same vent that you are going to have to-" Kim paused as Briana turned left, "Keep going straight, I'll tell you when to stop. Anyway, I'll do this." Kim explained to Briana what she was going to do.

"Is Ron going to help too?" Briana croaked.

"No, but he and the others are going to be watching to make sure that things are going smoothly. Alright, we're almost there, so if you have anything else to say then say it now."

"No," Briana said softly. She actually had some things to comment and question about, but she was to nervous to say it.

Kim nudged Briana in the back. She turned around and Kim held up the stop sign. Briana gulped. It was showtime.

They were about three inches in front of the vent. They could here Mr. Allen talking (probably to his self again) about his new idea for a show.

"Now that Kim Possible's out of the way, I can concentrate on some new ideas about a show of my own," they heard Mr. Allen boast.

"30 more seconds," Kim mouthed.

"Ah the possiblilties, the possiblities! I could have a show two twins living in a hotel- no wait, already have that. How 'bout a show about a teen physic- no, I have that too." Even though Briana couldn't see Mr. Allen, she knew that he was most likely pacing.

''Ooh, I know!" Mr. Allen yelled, "I'll create a show about a teen hero who saves the world with her best friend- hey, wait a minute!" Right at that moment, Mr. Allen's watch beeped.

''Good, time for my coffee break!" Mr. Allen said, sounding relivied. Kim and Briana waited until they heard footsteps walking away, and a door slamming, before they began working.

"Ok, crawl right in front of the vent," Kim comamded. Briana obeyed. Once Briana was in front and Kim was in back, Kim unscrewed the vent using one of her various tools, and gently placed the top behind her.

"Now go and _please_ hurry," Kim almost begged, "And remember, I'll be right up here if you need me."

Briana crawled over to the vent. She stared at Kim for a second uncertainly.

"Come _on_ Briana," Kim pleaded, "We're all counting on you."

Briana sighed nevously, before finally lowering herself through the vent, and when she couldn't hold on any longer, she let go.

The fall wasn't big, but it still hurt like heck. She had had to bite her lip to keep from screaming until she landed on her knees.

Briana shakily got up and began to search for the device that got her here in the first place.

_Alright, now were is this device, _Briana hurriedly thought. She had plenty of places to check. The room that she was standing in was_ huge_. She decided to start at the far side of the room (the side that didn't have the door) and work her way across the room.

_You would think Disney could afford to keep this place a little more organized, _Briana thought after frantically searching every nook and cranny that she saw. She had made her way to the middle of the room, right in the spot where she had fallen out of the vent.

_It's been at least five minutes, I wonder where that guy is._

As if on cue, a tall, bearded man burst through the door, whistling a tuneless song.

Briana froze in place as she watched the man walk in.

"Ah, I feel much better now that I-" Mr. Allen stopped as he noticed Briana. He rushed over to her.

"Who are you and how did you get in here?" he demaned, towering over Briana by at least 6 inches.

Briana didn't know what to say. Her mind that had just been whirling a few seconds ago seemed to have shut down. So she did something that she had been wanting to do since Kim had popped up behind her. She bent over and threw up.

--

Right above the scene, Kim was watching with a look of digust and concern on her face.

_I feel really bad about doing this to this kid,_ Kim thought,_ But we need her. If me or Ron had sneaked in and Mr. Allen caught us... well, we are Team Possible, but he kind of has control over us. If things don't get better in a few seconds, I'm coming out._

--

Ron and Wade were also watching the scene, with everyone else in the room cramming behind them.

"I sure hope this works," Ron murmbered, "Or else we put this kid in possible danger for nothing."

--

Briana shakily stood back up, not beliving that she had just puked all over the head of Disney's shoes.

It seemed like he couldn't believe it either. He quickly kicked off his shoes and bent down to Briana's height. Then, instead of yelling and calling sucrity, he picked her up.

"Are you ok?'' he asked gently as he carried her across the room. A beliwired Briana nodded while still scanning the room for the device.

"It's ok, I'm just going to set you down and get some ice and water," he soothed, sounding too nice to be planning on deleting and destroying Kim Possible and all of the characters in it.

Mr. Allen slowly placed her down in a small corner full of armchairs with a small table in the middle.

"Now you just stay right here and relax; and if you feel like you're going to throw up again, just let me know," Mr. Allen said, before leaving in search of an ice pack and a glass of water.

Briana glanced to her right and saw a clock. It was 5:47 (Eastern time) giving Briana 13 more minutes. She groaned, not wanting to think about what would happen if she failed.

She placed a hand on her head miserably and turned to the oppsotie side of the room.

That's when she saw the device.

There were 2 very tall, metal bins crammed with paper located beside her. The device was on top of the second one (the one not right next to her) almost unoticeable by all of the junk that surrounded it.

She quickly glanced at Mr. Allen. He was still on the other side of the room, fixing a glass of ice water and getting an ice pack. She looked up at the vent in the middle of the room. She could still see Kim, who was looking around the room. When she looked in Briana's direction, Briana blinked rapidly 3 times, and held up three fingers. Briana knew Kim saw when Kim's eyes lit up and she put her hands over her mouth.

_Is it just me, or do I hear tiny cheering,_ Briana thought, before shrugging it off.

Kim waited until Mr. Allen's back was turned, before quietly lowering herself out of the vent, landing on her feet without making a sound. Kim snook up behind Mr. Allen and tapped him on the shoulder. When turned around, Kim punched him in the stomach. The ice drink and ice pack both flew out and broke, while Mr. Allen staggered backwards in surprise. Kim quickly turned to Briana and motioned for her to start trying to get the device, before turning back to the man lying on the floor.

"Kim Possible," he gasped, "How did you escape?"

"Please, your "rejection pile" couldn't hold a ladybug, let alone Kim Possible." While Kim was distracting Mr. Allen, Briana had quietly got out of her chair and had stealthliy made her way over to the 2nd bin. She crouched in the small space behind the bin and wondered how she was going to reach the device. If she was Mr. Allen's height, than she could just reach up and grab it. She didn't want to throw something at it, in case if she missed, and she wasn't strong enough to knock the whole bin down.

"And I still can't get over how you had a vent leading to any part of the building, have you ever even seen our show? You also explained your whole plan, out loud, _to yourself_, with every charcter from Kim Possible right below you. Who are you, Drakken? And-"

"**Alright!**" Mr. Allen yelled, cutting into Kim's cristism, "Then what are you still doing here, if you have open access to leave? Wouldn't you have ran off to ruin Nick?''

"I, unlike you, have a brain," Kim answered smugly, "I knew that if everyone left all at once, then you would've heard and stopped us. Doesn't matter, they're about to be saved anyway."

"What are _you_ going to do, you just told me about the only escape route," Mr. Allen smirked, "Besides, they're going to be destroyed in 8 minutes anyway."

"Who said I was going to do something?" Kim said.

"Oh, so you mean that she is going to do something," Mr. Allen pointed at Briana, and before either of the girls could move, Mr. Allen was up and socking Kim in the gut.

Kim, who had been unprepared for the attack, tried to land on her feet, but fell too fast with her right leg twisted in a werid shape, her face pulled into a grimace of pain.

"And you called me stupid," Mr. Allen scoffed.

Briana couldn't take it any longer. She picked up a stray book and flung it at the device. The book knocked the device to the edge of the bin, before it slowly fell off.

"**YES!**" Briana screamed.

"**No!**'' Mr. Allen, who had been gloating, cried. He ran toward the device, before diving and catching it right before it hit the ground.

Briana's jaw dropped in shock. "I was so close," she murmbered.

"Do you really think I trusted you?" he demanded, "Kids just don't come rumbling into the main Disney building, into the main Disney room, and bump into the head of Disney. I have half a mind to call the cops-"

Briana had stopped listening once she saw the time. They had 6 minutes. She sunk against the wall and silently prayed for a mircale.

"I bet the police would _love_ to hear how you broke in and tried to steal from Disney," Mr. Allen contiuned menacely.

"And I bet that the police would love to hear how _you_ brainwashed the world," a voice said from behind Mr. Allen. He whirred around and saw Kim standing behind him one one leg. The second his back was turned to Briana, she lunged herself foward and shoved him. Kim quickly stepped out of the way as Mr. Allen fell fowardconciuos hands.

"I'll take this," Kim said, before shooting the bubble.

"So, how's your leg?" Briana teased.

"Ooh, I think it's broken," Kim said, wobbling around on one foot, before putting the injured one down. They laughed.

"Now, would you like to do the honors of crushing this?" Kim said after they finished laughing. Briana nodded, and Kim handed her the device.

"What just happened?" he mumbled, as if he had just woke up from a long nap, "And weren't you hurt?"

"It was all part of our plan," Kim answered, since the question was pointed at her, "And don't even think about doing this again. Once Briana destroys the device, you and everyone else will forget about all of things that have happened in the past week and time will be set back to yesterday."

"Come on Briana, smash it!" Kim urged. Then the rejection pile below who had been watching and listening this whole time began to chant: _"Smash it! Smash it!"_

Briana glanced at the clock. One minute left. She glanced back at Kim. Her green eyes were back to their usual glowing selves. She looked down at the device in her hands, and inhaled a great deal of breath.

"Goodbye!" she yelled, before throwing the device on the ground and smashing it.

--

**Saturday July 18th, 4:59 pm**

"Ow!" Briana winced, clucthing her head. She was with her dad and brother, travling to the wedding that started in 10 minutes.

"What's wrong?" her dad asked from the front seat.

"I don't know, a just felt this quick jolt of pain," Briana replied, "I'm fine now."

It became 5:00, and Briana began to grin.

"Yea," she whispered to herself, "Just fine."


	8. The Grand FinaleFinally

Writer's Convention

By MaceEcam

The Final Chapter

I.

Mace stepped up to the podium and smiled. He swept his gaze across the audience and felt a bit of warmth spread through his body as he looked at each one. Each of them had affected him, had made his time in the Kimmunity worthwhile. If it wasn't for them, he wouldn't be here today.

They were his family. And this contest was his thank you.

His eyes lingered for a moment on Neb's Angels. Well, there IS such thing as rivalry among family.

He opened the envelope.

"And the winner is…Whitem!"

As the cheering started Whitem stood up to take his bow. He was congratulated by everyone, including all of the other contestants.

Well, almost all of them. It was kt who noticed it, and quickly signaled Thomas, cpneb, and the rest of the Angels.

Mace had left the room.

II.

Mace entered the control room over looking the ballroom floor. Dozens of monitors lined the room, showing every possible angle of the ballroom. Manning the stations were dozens of Synthodrones, all busy working on the screens.

He approached one drones.

"Has everything been recorded?"

"Yes Mr. Ecam sir." The drone replied, looking up from it's work.

"Good. Run a specialized search using the specific energy signature I programmed into the machine earlier that night.

The drone pressed a few buttons, and the screen changed to show nothing but vague colored outlines of everyone. The drone pressed another button, and a wave was passed throughout the room. On some of the people in the room objects were revealed, shining in golden. On Samurai Crunchbird, a sword could be seen outlined against his body. Tucked in Neo's pocket was a flaming broadsword, that was when seen normally was nothing more then a normal piece of wood. But nothing could deceive the scanner Drakken had built for him the previous week, when they had gone out and Mace had gotten his tale.

There were a few more objects among people, more prominent with those who visited the other side most often. But it wasn't here. The thing he was looking for.

Mace sighed and returned to the party, but not before he ordered the drones to do a full synaptic scan on the writers gathered.

III.

The angels were just about to go look for Mace and make sure he wasn't up to any trouble when the huge oak double doors opened and he walked into the room. He walked up to Whitem and shook his hand, congratulating him.

"Whitem, as promised you can choose the topic of choose for the next episode of K/R vs. Kigo, which by the way will be beginning it's second season this October. So as soon as you are ready, please contact me so we can begin preparations. Also, you may appear in the episode if you so like."

"Thank you" Whitem replied. "Thank you so much." And here he turned to the crowd that was waiting to congratulate him. "And thank all of you! I couldn't have done it without you."

Mace noticed kt standing off to the side, watching him. He approached her.

"Ms kt, I am glad you and the other Angels decided to accept my invitation to come. Though I am a bit saddened that you decided not to enter the contest its self.""We weren't sure about your offer for a truce" She replied. "Thought it was a trap. But we decided we better come anyway, make sure you stay out of trouble. Thomas told us about your little trick with a chip by the way.""Yes, well old habits die hard. I did notice you three managed to sneak BE40's in past the security check though. Not exactly part of the truce"She grinned "Old habits die hard"

"kt dear, are you ready to go?" JA asked as he walked over to them. Mace bowed and left them be.

Most of the people had left by now, only a few stragglers left. Some talking to each other, others (IT!) stocking up on food from the seemingly endless buffet line. Zaratan approached him.

"Not as easy as it looks is it?" he said, referring to the contest.

"No" Mace admitted. "It wasn't. Constant delays, late entries. Not to mention when you pack this many writers in one room it's a disaster waiting to happen." Here he nodded at the room. Several tables had at some point been overturned, the walls had been plastered in cheese, burn marks from dead plot bunnies, and…Mace didn't want to know what that was. And his pants were still in the center of the room, trying to eat themselves. "I don't know how you do it Z, I really don't. How can you, again and again, put yourself out there and hold a contest?"

"Well for one thing I'm Canadian, so I'm naturally better than you."

"I so hate you right now"

He laughed. Then he grew somber again. "It's for the fans dude. It's for the readers, and the writers. And it's for her." He said pointing up. They had reached the end of the ballroom, where Mace had posted a giant portrait of Kim. "It's how I say 'thank you" for all she has done for us."

Everyone else had left. As they exited the hall, Mace locked the door behind them and left the key under the mat for the cleaning crew. He turned back to Zaratan. "I think I know what you mean. You really get a wonderful feeling once it's all over and done, and you know you've done something that has made someone's some where's day better."

Zaratan nodded as they headed down the steps in the main hall of the building, heading toward the front door. Stopping with his hand on the push-door, he paused and looked back at Mace. "So are you going to do another one?"

"Oh hell no"

Z laughed, then opened his umbrella and stepped out into the light rain that had started.

Then again, Mace thought to himself as he headed back to his office, before changing his mind and heading toward his room for a nap, I just may do another one.

Just maybe.


End file.
